Fall of a Jedi
by FDT2015
Summary: What happens to a Jedi when she losses the love of her life... The Dark Side creeps in. Enjoy!... Reviews are appreciated!
1. Opening Remarks

**Open Remarks**

Ok before I start off with notes and stuff, understand this is my first fanfic. I had been trying to come up with and idea for quite a while but nothing took till I started leveling my female Jedi Shadow through Coruscant. This story is going to be that initial idea plus more as I level Psyche through. Only notes I have to say is that you can expect this to only loosely follow the Consular storyline as I will not be following the canon or lore established in game. This is how I wish the story would have been told, so get ready for some interesting twists and turns up ahead. Second note that Psyche(the main character) is a total and complete bitch after she falls because she sees everyone to have conspired against her after her tragic loss. Final note, this is my first fanfic so constructive criticism is much appreciated and will be fully reviewed but don't send me tells full of nothing but a string of MF bombs or we shall have problems. Enjoy the story! :)


	2. Chapter 1: A Love Lost

**A Love Lost**

I am Psyche. I was brought to the Jedi Order as an infant to be trained. I spent most of my childhood on Coruscant in the Temple there. When the Sith Empire leveled the Temple though, I lost the only home I had ever known; so I transferred all my focus, will, and time into training to become the best Jedi possible. My training progressed so far that I was personally brought to Tython at the age of 14 to be trained by masters on the Council five years after the Order relocated there from Coruscant. And it was on Tython that I meet Kayla.

Kayla was a beautiful 16 year-old, pink skinned Twilek with that curvaceous figure that Twileks are famous for. She lived in Kalikori village which was located about a half kilometers from the Jedi Temple on Tython. She was learning from her mother how to become a proper Twilek bride the day we meet. Kayla was cleaning clothes in the river below the cave I was meditating in when it started to rain hard. Kayla ran into the cave I was inside to escape the rain and tripped over my body. She was so adorable apologizing for her clumsiness while trying to regather all the clothing she had drop because of her mad dash into cave.

However, I was not in a good mood, even if the most beautiful Twilek I would ever see was on top of me; at the time I was a fervent Jedi who followed the tenants of the Order to the letter and she interrupted my mediation. After chastising her for her lack of concentration, she did the last thing I expected; this beautiful Twilek just fell to the ground and cried. Now, when I say cried I mean she was running rivers like my yelling at her had cause her to have a complete and utterly devastating mental breakdown. This made me feel terrible so I walked over where she was balled up and held her tight. While whispering to her in a soft voice, "I'm sorry for yelling at you sweety. You shouldn't be crying over this it was a simple mistake.

She eventually stopped crying and responded in a weak voice, "I'm not crying because you yelled at me. Well, I am but that is the real reason, just the reason I finally lost control." After taking a few deep breaths and drinking some rain water that she caught with her hands she continued in a much firmer voice, "I live in Kalikori village and I am supposed to be married to this idiotic boy name Nalen Rolauk. He is one year older than I am; but I swear that he will be the death of me. He couldn't put his boots on properly without another person helping him and pictures detailing each step. This imbecile is my fiancé, and I don't have a say at all in the matter!"

Being the good little Jedi I tried to rationalize that situation by saying, "Well, I'm sure he this Nalen Rolauk can't be that bad. Maybe you feel this way simply because you haven't had a chance to see the benefits of marring him..."

Before I could finish speaking, Kayla slapped me across the face and yelled back, "Shutup you little Jedi bitch! You have no idea what hell my life is devolving into, so don't ever presume to lecture me on how best to run my own life or that it isn't so bad!" With that she stormed across the cave we were residing in and stared out into the rain with her back to me.

Now this was new to me, no one ever had raised their voice to me inside the temple; so I was at a complete lose as to how to react towards this emotional Twilek. I spent a good hour mulling this over while she just sat there staring at the rain. Tired of just sitting there, Kayla started to collect the clothing and prepared to leave when a tug from the Force almost screamed at me to stop her, so I did. Grabbing her hand I said, "Look I'm sorry about earlier but I'm a Jedi. Jedi aren't allow to feel emotions forget marriage, so yes I have no idea how you feel. But I can't let you wander out there in this rain."

Staring at me with an inquisitive face she ask, "What do you mean, by you aren't supposed to feel emotions..." Pausing in thought she continued in confusion, "I'm sorry what is your name and while I'm asking questions what is the cloth over your eyes for?"

Now, it was my turn to be confused, slowly I replied, "Well, my name is Psyche; and I'm a Miraluka. Miraluka have no eyes, those the bandages. As for me not feeling emotion, I am a Jedi; and we are supposed to close off our emotions so that they do not cloud our judgement. Since we are trading name though, what might yours be!"

My answer only served to confuse her more, she spoke anyway though, "My name is Kayla Fukme. If you have no eyes Psyche, then can you see me?"

Laughing, I replied, "Yes, I can see you Kayla. Miraluka see people through the force rather than with eyes. For instance you are a 1.7 meter tall pink Twilek with 36-24-39 outline covered in a purple tunic, pants, and women's size 6 sandal which are all soaking wet which is causing you to shiver in discomfort right now... Or maybe it's just me describing you without eyes." I finished in a teasing tone.

Kayla started to relax a bit after my teasing comment and replied, "That is really freaky! Wait you never explained this no emotion stuff."

Sighing, I said, "You sounded like you were familiar with the Jedi no emotion policy earlier. But anyway, Jedi are not allowed to feel emotions because emotions lead to us form attachments. Those attachments lead to pain, which leads to anger, which leads hate, and hate leads to the Dark Side of the Force. The Dark Side is what makes the Sith so evil. It is nothing but a lust for power and selfishness."

Kayla starred at me for a few seconds before uttering the statement would change my world forever, "Bullshit! Sure some emotions will lead to pain but not all of them. Compassion is an emotion, and compassion allows you to empathize with people. Desire which is what drives you to achieve your goals. Happiness which will liven up your day and make it worthwhile. Love which will help you persevere through the most dire of circumstances. Your Jedi doctrine or whatever is wrong about emotions. For instance," she then proceeded to kiss me, and what a kiss it was, "That kiss, it won't cause you pain or suffering. That kiss makes you feel warm, beautiful, and desired. That kiss was... Well, it was grand, amazing. Makes me want to do it again," So she did.

At this point I was frozen by the hurricane my mind had become. It was paralyzing. Here this simple Twilek had shattered my world with a simple kiss, and she was right about it. There was no pain, no anger, a little selfishness maybe to experience it again; but it was great. I felt joy and happiness alongside the confusion and doubt created by my years inside the sterility of the Order. After a paralyzing 15-ish minutes, finally my mind came back to Tython and I asked, "Is it always like that?"

Laughing at my innocence and inexperience Kayla responds in a sultry voice, "Only one way to find out beautiful." With that she grabbed me the waist a proceeded to kiss me again, again, and again until long after the rain had stopped and the sun had set.

Over the next five months, Kayla and I would meet as often as possible inside the cavern. We discovered a lot about each other and grew very close as Kayla told me everything about how strictly Twilek women were treated and the rules they had to live under. I told her all about the Jedi Order's doctrine on emotion and the Force, mandate to protect the Republic, and the Orders role as guardians of peace and justice. We always kissed though, every time we met.

On my 15th birthday Kayla meet me saying she was gonna have a present for me. I was excited because Kayla's surprises were always mind blowing. When she walked into our cave my heart stop and I nearly fainted, she was dressed in an exquisite purple dancer's costume... It was perfect on her. I couldn't stop looking at her and burning the image of her into my mind, not that I could ever forget this picture mind you. She slowly sauntered over with a sultry sway in her hips and graceful steps. She got right on top of my now seated body and whisper so that only I would hear, "You can unwrap your present now, love."

I hesitated as she looked me in the eyes and understood immediately, "You have no idea what to do. Kriffing Jedi! Well, let me tell what is going on. I love you. You are in my dreams, and you are always on my mind. I can't go anywhere, do anything, talk with anyone, or see anything without dying for you to be at my side. You are the only being in this galaxy that I care about. I want to hold you close forever. You are my everything, and I would become a wreck without you." Kayla was in tears by this point but she pressed on speaking and on me, "I love you. You are my very soul. You are my ray of sunshine on a rainy day, the very air I breath in, and the only one I want to see next to me for the rest of my life. So with that said, I am giving your birthday present: me. Because there is no one more deserving or worthy of me than you are."

With her speech done, Kayla kissed me roughly and taught me everything the Jedi couldn't and wouldn't teach me about myself. She showed me highest point of pleasure, how to love another woman's body, and, most importantly, she showed me what it was meant to love and be loved by one's soulmate.

After a couple hours of us loving each other, I turned to my beautiful Twilek and whispered in a almost prayerful tone, "I love you Kayla. I want to be by your side for all eternity and love you like no one can ever love another. You are my drive. You are my spirit. You are my very reason for being alive. You are my everything. Before you I was just a shell, but now that I have you I am a complete being and I know what it means to truly be at peace. I'm yours forever and always my life, my love, my heart.

With that said we both just laid on the cave floor embracing each other and basking in the other's presence while we cried tears of pure joy. Before we left I told Kayla that was going to go to the Jedi High Council and resign from the Order so that I could be her's for good. Kayla nodded and said she would prepare to meet me so that we could go from her village and live together in peace. However, that was not going to happen.

When Kayla returned to Kalikori to pack her things and leave, her "loving" fiancé, Nalen Rolauk, confronted her over the reason for her absence. He was furious with her and suspicious that she was cheating on him. He spoke in a low and threatening tone, "Well, Kayla, you seem to have had a good time screwing me over. Understand woman that you are my betrothed and that requires you to remain faithful to me as your soon to be Lord and Master." He finish the statement in a feral smile that made Kayla despise him all the more.

Kayla just laughed in his face and said, "Listen you worthless waste of brainless space I am not your betrothed, and I never was. You were awarded me by your families's position in this town you miserable cur. You do not even view me as a kriffing being so I don't give a kriff about what you demand! I do not love, like, or care about you, and I couldn't care less about what some spoiled kid thinks about my person. So you listen good you ignorant twit, I am leave to be with the one being I do love, like, and care for; so you can get out of my way or pay dearly for stand within it!"

Outraged, Nalen hit her across the temple knocking her out; and he brought her before the gather town's folk where he exposed her unfaithfulness and desire to take flight. In outrage over her egregious transgressions against their town's ideals, the town's people called for her immediate exile; but upon understanding that Kayla wanted to be exiled anyway they called for her death. The town's guards armed with blaster rifles were brought into Kalikori center where they tied Kayla to a post and, at six paces, executed her without delay or argument.


	3. Chapter 2: Massacre on Tython

**Massacre on Tython**

I felt Kayla's death through the Force from inside the temple where I was just preparing to speak with the High Council. In terror, I sprinted from the Temple towards Kalikori village to find my Kayla. When I arrived in Kalikori, the scene I was presented with froze me. The enraged Twileks were spitting and hitting the corpse of my beloved angels corpse. In anger, I sprinted to Kayla's corpse and after pushing the mob away with a missive force wave grabbed her body and ran. After I was sure no one had followed me, I went to our cave and gently laid her body onto the ground. I took off her clothes; so I could clean her body setting the dancer's costume, the one from earlier that she still had on underneath her tunic and skirt, reverently on the ground next to me.

After I buried her beautiful pink body in our cave, I walked back to the temple and cried about my lost lover. By the time I return to the Jedi Temple, I was angry. I wanted to go and murder everyone involved with Kayla's death: the Twilek savages in Kalikori, the Jedi masters whose teaching had made me so hesitant to leave, and most of all I was angry with myself for leaving the side of the one and only woman I could and would ever be able to love.

I realized that I needed to keep this to myself or else my "fellow" Jedi would start asking questions about my emotional state, thus I resolved to bottle this anger up and mask it with my drive to better my Force abilities. I spent months devoured the force techniques in the Jedi Archives in an attempt to distract myself from the pain and hurt Kayla's death had brought me but nothing helped. I even started wearing Kayla's dancing costume at night to remind me off her love that day I had turned 15 to try and ease that pain. Eventually, I couldn't take the pain anymore; I had to do something to easy it. So I acted on my anger, hatred, and pain. I planned my revenge on Kalikori for Kayla's death.

It happened on a cold, moonless night. There was no light what so ever; it was as if darkness had swallowed Tython whole. Basking in this darkness, I crept towards Kalikori village using a cloaking technique I had found within the archives that shrouded me within a screen of pure Force energy while outfitted with only Kayla's dancer's costume and a vibrosword. Upon reaching the village the slaughter commenced, I killed everything in the town: men, women, children, and animals. I went through their bodies like paper while bathing in Twilek blood. I went from building to building decapiating everything within my way. It was nothing short of a massacre; and, when I was done, I was brimming with darkness, hatred, and anger. Then I moved to enact the second part of my plan.

I left the village for the flesh raider territory. The flesh raiders are a bunch of savage hammerheaded alien filth, but they are extremely violent and I planned on using that. As I walked through the flesh raider territory as I finalized my plan for these creatures. The aliens live in extremely steep and narrow valleys, so all I needed to do was draw them into the decimated village looking for vengeance by attacking the monsters in their dens and leading them, slowly, down the path back towards Kalikori village. And that plan went off beautifully, I killed a couple hundred flesh raiders of all sex, size, and age then lead the enraged horde of beast back into the village which they proceeded to demolish while I watched, laughed, and listened too from a tower that the Twilek's had revered that was higher up the mountain Kalikori was built on. The sight was glorious. The animals devoured the dead Twileks and demolished their buildings in a blinding rage while erasing any evidence that I had any involvement in this massacre.

As I watched the village burn, I opened myself up fully to the Force and felt the Dark Side rush through my body and fill me with a rush of power and energy. It was a glorious feeling that almost rivaled the feelings of pure ecstasy that only Kayla could bring me to and, more importantly, it drowned out my pain and hurt by using those emotions to strengthen me. Wanting more, I pulled even harder on the Dark Side, and I wrapped myself inside it allowing it to consume and devour me. I eventually came down from this Dark Side high; its power and magnitude caused me too quickly realized three things. First, that this power felt amazing and that it could to be exercised on whomever I felt like debasing and braking to my desire. Second, that I needed to exercise this power as it demanded its demonstration and use upon the lesser masses of the galaxy. Finally, that even with this immense influx of energy that I needed hide it from the Jedi as they would band together and attack me out of fear; and despite this near infinite pool of energy and strength I would not be able to take the entire Jedi Order on in a straight fight... At least not right now. So I would have to hide it while I slowly poisoned the Order until it was weak enough for me to strike against, since I now was a Dark Sider, maybe even Sith, and the Jedi would attack and kill me on sight if they knew this.

Upon realizing these facts, I resolved to conceal the Dark Side power within myself while I weaken the Jedi Order from within. I left the tower and returned to the cave, the one I had buried my gorgeous Kayla in; and I began to mediate upon the Dark Side's power and majesty as I let its power seep into my very being so that I could mask its presence within a shield of light. I worked on this for an entire day until I was satisfied that I could maintain the shield involuntarily, indefinitely even while within the presence of the High Council itself. After, I was satisfied with this I left the cave behind and returned to the Temple to begin planning and striking against the Jedi.


	4. Chapter 3: The Order's Fall Begins

**The Order's Fall Begins**

"Padawan Psyche, " announced Master Syo, "you will be placed under the tutelage Master Yuon Par. She will be arriving in a few minutes start your intensive training. Master Yuon has been through many trials to earn her spot here on Tython, and she will most likely be elevated to the High Council within the year."

"Great, so I will have a master who doesn't care about her apprentice and focusing on getting a promotion, "I replied in an extremely sarcastic tone, "I am truly humbled by the Council's wisdom, Master Syo."

"Mind your tone PADAWAN, " Syo replies in a grave tone, "Yuon is one the Order's most accomplished and beloved masters. You would do well to remember that before you continue this conversation with anyone."

"Yeah, she is so great that she can't even meet her new apprentice on time, " I continue anyway, "I feel so honored by your wisdom, 'Master' Syo!"

"So this is my new padawan, " announced Master Yuon Par in a stern voice from the training room doorway as I finish my quip to Syo, "Well, I can see that our time together will be, at the very least, fun. Thank you for watching over Psyche while I returned from the dig site Master Syo. As for you young one, if you feel so strongly about my lack of punctuality then I will gladly let you go run the path I took with me see if you can find a shorter route."

In a voice gushing with sarcasm, I responded, "Oh Master! I would love to go on a run through the woods!"

"When unluckily for you I need you to complete a task for me, padawan, " Yuon responded in an displeased tone, "There are holo terminals spread around the Gnarls Training Grounds, but flesh raider attack have damaged these terminals. I need you to go recover the datacrons in these terminals and bring them to the Temple."

"Oh so now we care about flesh raider attacks, but we don't care when they slaughter a whole Twilek village just a half a kilometer away!" I yell back faining outrage at the Council's inaction when I massacred the village two months ago. This allows me to retain and show my anger at the Council and Jedi Order without courting an suspicion, since the masters simply assumed that I am emotional over a perceived injustice. They blame it on my youthful inexperience saying I am too immature to control my emotions, that I simply need patience and structure. They don't realize I hate them, and that this is just the way I want things.

"Go padawan, " Yuon replies is a quiet but commanding tone, and I leave after snearing at her and Syo. "You know she is right, " Yuon starts after I leave, "you let Kalikori be destroyed and did nothing to safeguard those Twileks."

"The council is aware Yuon, " Syo responses in a troubled tone, "the problem is we never sensed the massacre... All we sensed that night was a great darkness that has since hidden itself.

The council has come to suspect that there may be Sith on Tython training and preparing the flesh raiders to destroy us."

I arrive in the Gnarls to be immediately approached by a frantic young Knight who was begging for assistance to find a group of lost padawans. I just laughed in his face saying they are your responsibility and that I was a padawan myself, what good could I be? The knight gave me a scowl and then returned to his panic over the lost padawans. I wandered into the circular path of the grounds and proceeded to retrieve the holocrons. Now, I'm not excited to be doing what the masters are telling me to do; but I do see this as an opportunity to gather more knowledge and, failing that, to damage the Order's ability to train new padawans. Thus: I am going to go find these holocrons and if I can find those lost padawans, well all the better.

So I fight my way through the Gnarls, killing all the flesh raiders that get in my way; and I search for the holocrons. After two hours of hiking and fighting I stumble upon the last holo terminal when I heard high pitched male screams. Cursing under my breath, I sprint over to find a group of lost padawans, the very group I was not expecting to find consisting of 1 female and 2 male humans, huddled in a corner with flesh raiders closing in. I jump the flesh raiders, if anything kills Jedi it will be me, then turn to the padawans and ask, "I assume you are the lost padawans. Names, now!"

The two males jump back in fear but the female stands up brimming with emotion shouting, "I'm Padawan Avitia and just who the hell do you think you are? You don't just walk up to a group of people and start demanding especially when one of them is wounded!"

Laughing at this Avitia, I let the dark side flow through me and replied in a cold, dread inspiring voice, "I asked what are your names." Then I did something I had only read about in the Temple Archives. I raised my hands and shot lightning into the insolent padawans. Oh how wonderful and glorious it was to watch these Jedi wither in pain as they beg for their very existence. Stopping the flow of lightning, I spoke up again, "Answer me now or the consequences shall be much worse."

The uninjured male proceed to stutter his response, "I'm Padawan Mannaus, the injured guy is Padawan Jerridor, please don't hurt us." As he finished speaking Mannuaus flinched into the fetal position crying like a baby.

Starring at them for a second, I stop to reach out with the Force. What I find intrigues me greatly. You see while the males, Jerridor and Mannaus, are scared out of their pathetic minds; Avitia is seething with anger. She is mad at the flesh raiders for nearly killing her, the other two for their cowardence, and lastly me for stepping in and taking her kills. The thing that intrigues me the most though is the small amount desire I feel direct towards me that that is both: sexual, because of the dancer's costume, and an intellectual hunger for knowledge. This girl has been presented to me by the Dark Side of the Force I realize, and if I can seduce her properly then she could be made to serve me as I force the Jedi Order into decay. Upon returning to the physical world I flash Avitia a smile and start to speak in a sultry voice, "Now now Avitia, a Jedi isn't supposed to feel emotion. They are supposed to remain calm, no?"

I start sauntering over to Avitia taking her figure in as I approach her. She is the first female I have looked at sexually since my angel Kayla was stolen from me two months earlier, and Avitia was very pleasing on the eyes. She possessed a 42-31-39 figure, was a few inches taller than me, and wore short jet black hair that complemented her walnut skin tone beautifully. While she was no Kayla, Avitia cut a very attractive figure that would only be enhanced if I could draw her away from the Jedi's sterile doctrines but how turn her from such stringent teachings?

Inspiration hit me like a slap to the face, I would manipulate her through light mental pushes or tugs and physical desire. Reaching out towards her, I mixed my anger and desire with her own; a process that would cause her to become more irrational and wide open for manipulation. I complete this process by the time I am pressed up against her body. Then looking her straight into the eyes I destroyed her will to resist as I seductively said, "No, you would not make a good Jedi at all. You, my dear, have the emotional firestorm and insatiable appetite of a Sith. All you need to do is abandon the arcane beliefs of the Jedi and follow me. By my side you could become more powerful than any of the so called "masters" of the high council. You can make your name a legend for the ages and have stories told about your exploits until the of time. All the Jedi Order does is hold you back, and now it even has ordered your death. That's right, they have betrayed you. I was told by a knight back at the speeder post that you three had gone rogue and that he wanted me to scout for your group. He wanted to drive the flesh raiders upon you in a mad rush knowing that they would tear you limb from limb. But no, I feel your power, your potential and just how wrong these Jedi are. Follow me and together you and I will reshape the galaxy in our image, and who now's what else we may end up doing." I intentionally closed with the innuendo so that when I pulled her close and kissed her, the same way that Kayla had kissed me when she first forced herself into my soul, Avitia would be left shattered and ready for me to sculpt into my servant.

I stepped back and eying the two still sobbing males. I quickly used a force technique to induce hallucinations so that they would stay terrorized and then I continued speaking, "Look at these two whimpering slobs. Why do you think you were paired with these rejects? You were sent here to die, and then the Jedi would be rid of not only these two rejects but more importantly a future threat to the Order's survival. Come with me and I will build you up to past being a simple threat to the Order. At my side, we will be the death of this traitorous Jedi Order and the sculptresses of the galaxy's future."

As if snapped from a trance, a fact that wouldn't be entirely false, Avitia's eyes darted to the Temple beyond; and her mind was a tornado of emotions as she tried to wrap her mind around the information I had just told her. Reeling from the life shattering horror my speech had implanted within her, Avitia tried to deny my claims, "No, I have always been a good Jedi. The Order could never do something like that!"

Sighing in false sympathy, I replied, "I wish it were false but look at the history. The Order allowed that Twilek village that every padawan loved venturing through to be wiped out even after the Twileks had repeatedly come begging on their knees for help. The Council just laughed them away as inferior and returned their self-meditations. Or how about the indifference the Council showed to their own Order's padawan deaths by flesh raider attacks over the years, and their only reactions to the creatures's attacks coming only when their precious and valuable holocrons, which I happen to possess right now, not when padawans were being attacked and slaughtered. I'm sorry but only a fool would say the Jedi Order was good and would never condone murder, and I know you are no fool."

Realizing that I might have caused shot my manipulations in the foot with that last statement I quickly added, "I'll prove it too you. I will tell the knight of your location and when he attacks you the you will see the truth."

I already had a plan in mind for sealing her fate as my servant but first I needed to seduce her completely and for that I needed her scared of the Jedi and desperate for me. So when Avitia voiced the idea I had discreetly implanted in her mind I knew I had her. "Wait," she practically begged, "if you lead them to attack then I will die. You have to have them attack somewhere else!"

Fainning helplessness to help her situation I replied, "I'm sorry, but the only way this can work is if the attack actually leaves physical proof behind, and that requires death."

Looking down at the males who were still trembling from the hallucination I had pressed on them. Avitia scowled thinking that they were just worthless cowards then had an idea. Finally seeing a possible way out that offered her hope to live and holding on to that hope for dear life she responded, "What if there were bodies... Just not mine."

Fainning intrigue because I knew where she was going, this was my idea that I had subtly impressed upon her while she had been distracted by the thought of the Jedi Order wanting to hunt her down. "Well, what bodies would those be?" I asked.

Breathing deep with fear but emboldened that she might survive, Avitia elaborated, "The Jedi want these two cowards dead as well right. Well, if the flesh raiders attack and find Man and Jer's bodies but not mine; the Jedi would assume that I was no longer a threat since I fled into the wilderness. A place were I would be isolated and eventually killed by: flesh raiders, starvation, or time. I wouldn't be able to become a threat because I would be low level padawan lost and without help or guidance to increase my power, while in reality you take me on as your apprentice."

Hiding a triumphant smile by quickly swallowing it; I replied questioning tone, "That plan would work, but how would these two be trusted too stay where you want them. The only way for that work would be for them be corpses, as you just said; and the only way for that to work would be if you killed them. If I am tied to the deaths in any physical way, a Jedi with simple post-cognition would be able to determine I killed these two. You would have kill them yourself. An act that would convince the Jedi that you are now a dark force user and they would be able to kill you on sight without fear of reprisal for that."

Fearing she might lose her chance to survive, Avitia volunteered an answer to that problem, "If I kill them then you could help me get off world and then I get my body altered so that I would be unrecognizable."

This time though it was her idea, not one of mine influenced upon her. It told me simply: the girl was mine... I just needed her to murder her comrades, and then her life was mine. So all I had to say to seal the deal was simply: "Alright then, do it."

Avitia relaxed slightly, as if my permission was all she needed a fact that would soon be true, as she turn to face the still sniveling worms Mannaus and Jerridor. Drawing her vibrosword, Avitia drew in a deep breath as if to reassure herself that she was not dreaming, then she did it. Two sword slashes, three more Jedi gone: two by death's cold embrace, the other becoming my servant; I was lived with excitement. Avitia was in turmoil as her fracturing mind grasped what she had just done, and as she started to shake in horror because of her actions I started the path to rebuild her shatter self as my loyal servant. I kissed her and holding her in my arm said, "Don't cry little one, you did the right thing. Remember that now your future is ahead of you, and that future is me."

Looking up to me with her eyes imploring her need for my guidance and support, she whispered to me, "So what now."

Smiling at her, I replied, "Now, you go over to that tree about 60 meters away and I will prove to you I speak the truth. After that I will take to a safe place and make you mine."


	5. Chapter 4: A Sculptress's Design

**A Sculptress's Design**

The Jedi are so gullible. After leaving Avitia to watch for the flesh raider's attack I hid the holocrons I had retrieved earlier on the other of the river creek that the bodies were located then returned to the speeder pad and the panicked knight still trying to find the padawans. I found the knight and upon hearing that both our goals were located together he gather a group of knights with him and myself as guide, and we set out to the location I had mention. Of course along the way there were flesh raider encampments which we had to assault to keep move forward, and as I had predicted when the flesh raiders began to flee from our assault they ran right over the dead bodies of those worthless Mannaus and Jerridor.

The knights played their part perfectly. They investigated the scene and through post-cognition determined that Avitia had murdered the two padawan while a dark presence over saw the deed. I silently regained the holocrons as they concluded their investigation and swiftly buried the bodies, which from where Avitia would be sitting, would look like they were covering up "their" murder. I returned to the final holo terminal to note that the holocron was missing. Dammit, that means I will have to search for it; but first I need to situate Avitia.

During my wait for the knights to finish their burial and investigation, I decided upon what would happen next, well more like the Dark Side of the Force showed me what would happen next. As I meditated, it showed me a vision of me in my full glory dressed in Kayla's dancer outfit with men and women from across the galaxy bowing before me; and then it showed me in a throne room with an array of beautiful women dressed in slave dancer outfit prostrating themselves before me. I recognized one of the females as Avitia, though she looked different, but not the others. I guess the others will be future conquests, I would gather over time. Then I heard a name almost whispered to me... It was the name the Dark Side was bestowing upon me: Darth Psyche.

As the knights wrapped up, while I was completing these visions, the one in charge asked if I was returning with them. I told him him that I had other business to attend to first, so they left to report the news of Avitia's fall and murder at the Temple. Sitting down again I waited for Avitia come to me like the good little servant she was becoming. About five minutes later, she climbed down the tree approached me. I could see tear stains on her face and feel her desperation for me not to abandon her. When she got within five meters from me, I scowled and pushed her away saying, "Try it again."

Confused and frightened, she return before me but just stood there so again I pushed her back this time into a rock face and said, "Wrong again." This process repeated itself seven time before she realized what I wanted. When she was finally presented before me in the position I desired, both knees on the ground and head bowed in submission; I stood up and walked away from her. Feeling terror brimming up inside her, I stopped and smiling said, "This is your first lesson: I am your mistress and you have no will or desires but mine." I emphasized the word no because I meant it; she would not act, think, or feel until I willed her to do so.

Of course, Avitia started to question; so I cut her off with a burst of lightning and said, "You do nothing unless I will it, or the consequences will be so dire next time that you will wish for death. Now, your first lesson again: I am your mistress and you have no will or desires but mine." Avitia just started to tremble in fear and confusion, so I sighed and force pushed her into the rock face again followed shortly by a burst of lightning.

Avitia then finally accepted this after three more bursts of force lightning and returned to kneel before me repeating what I said continually: "You are my mistress and I have no will or desires but yours." I then proceeded to leave her there burning her life's new mantra into her very being, while I reexamined the missing holocron space in the near by terminal to determine who or what might have taken it. Getting no where I returned to my servant who hadn't moved from her position or stopped uttering rule number one during my fifty minute absence.

I smiled at her submission before I said, "Silence." Avitia immediately stopped talking but never moved, so I resumed speaking, "Rule number one is now the center of your life. I am now known only to you as Mistress; it shall be my name, title, and position for the remained of your physical life. You will serve me in whatever way I desire no matter what that desire being. Should you fail me, then the consequences of your failure shall be immediate and unforgettable. You are mine now, and you will either accept this fact or die. The Jedi no longer accept you and neither will their precious Republic. You have only me now, so you better accept this fast. Now, before moving I will inform you of the remainder of the rules that will govern your life. Rule number two is 'You shall always address me as mistress whenever you speak.' Rule number three is 'If you need to speak to me then you will say: Mistress, your unworthy servant begs your permission to speak.' And finally rule number four is 'You shall assume the kneeling position before me whenever idol and recite the rules.' More may be added on later should the need arise but these rules are now your life. Now, repeat them back for me." I command.

Awash in fear, Avitia begins, "Rule numbe" but gets no further as I blast her with lightning again.

"You address me as Mistress before say anything to me that is rule number two you worthless ingrate!" I yell at her in frustration. Then after a few seconds to let that sink in I command her to begin again.

Trembling now, Avitia begins anew, "Mistress, rule number one is: you are my mistress and I have no will or desires but yours. Rule..." But again lightning interrupts her.

"Are you stupid, I just told that you address me as Mistress before you say anything. Anything includes a new sentence, you worthless excuse for a servant." And I shot her with lightning three more time before commanding her to restart.

Now, completely enveloped in terror, Avitia begins in an almost prayerful tone, "Mistress, rule number one is: you are my mistress and I have no will or desires but yours. Mistress, rule number two is: I must alway address you as mistress whenever speaking. Mistress, rule number three is..."

Realizing she has forgotten I shocked her again, force shoved her back into the rock wall, and shocked her five more times before saying, "Rule number three is: if you need to speak to me then you will say: 'Mistress, your unworthy servant begs your permission to speak.' Restart."

After shakily returning to her knees Avitia begins again, "Mistress, rule number one is: you are my mistress and I have no will or desires but yours. Mistress, rule number two is: I must alway address you as mistress whenever speaking. Mistress, rule number three is: should unworthy servant need to speak to you she will say 'Mistress, your unworthy servant begs your permission to speak.' Mistress, rule number four is: I must return kneeling before you when idol and recite the rules."

Smiling at my new servant, I command her to begin again and again and again until the sun goes down. Then I tell her to rise and follow me while reciting the rules as we go to my cave. When we arrive I force shove Avitia into a large knee deep pool of cold water where I command her to resume kneeling, then I start quizzing her on the rules. Every time she is wrong I electrocute her, a process which hurts ten times more because the water amplifies the pain. This continues throughout the night, and I shock Avitia well over three hundred times. By midnight though she has them down perfectly, so I command her to continue reciting them all night long shocking her whenever she appears to be nodding off to sleep. By morning it is done, Padawan Avitia is gone and all that remains is Mistress's unworthy servant. Commanding my servant to remain shivering in the cold water and reciting the rules, I return to the Temple to talk with Yuon about the holocrons. However, not before implanting into Avitia's tired, weakened, and reconstructing mind a sliver of myself so that I can always observe, order, and punish my servant thoughts and actions even when she is not within my physical presence. She is mine.


	6. Chapter 5: The Path to Power

**The Path To Power**

"Padawan!" Yuon gasped as she saw me walking inside her room in the Temple disheveled and exhausted. I had sprinted the half-kilometer distance from my cave to achieve the look of a near death experience that I startled Yuon with and it worked perfectly. Yuon was so concerned by my appearance that she simply assumed my disheveledness was answer enough for why I had been out so long looking for four simple holocrons. "Qizan!" Yuon proceeded to yell at the Trandosian standing next to her, "Go and get my padawan some water and fast. She does not look well at all."

The lizard returned while Yuon was sitting me down in a chair and handed me a canteen of water that I proceeded to drink. Yuon spoke up after I finished drinking, "Padawan, I assume this is do to the flesh raiders attacking Jedi in the Gnarls; but I was not aware they had become this serious. However, I must ask did you get the holocrons?"

I looked up at Yuon with a menacing glare and proceeded to yell at her, "What the kriff do you mean you have to ask! I just got here about ready to pass out from exertion and you brush my well being off as though I don't matter! Yes, I got three of your kriffing holocrons you kriffing old hag the fourth one is missing! Now if you don't kriffing mind I am going to see to my kriffing health since you don't seem to give a kriffing damn!" With that explosion I stood up and proceeded to storm out the room only to fain passing out halfway across the room. I was trying to build up Yuon's feelings of guilt so that she would remain off balance when in my presence. You see if she is busy fighting to control her emotions of guilt and distress then she will pay less attention to my emotional state and more importantly my mind.

Yuon and Qizan drag me over to a hastily assembled cot then Yuon leaves Qizan to watch over me while she examines the holocrons to determine which one is missing. Five minutes later, I am awake and standing up as Yuon reappears with a look of fear on her face. "Padawan," she begins, "the missing holocron from the Gnarls is Master Rajivari's holocron! This is disastrous, Master Ravjivari was the first dark Jedi and the father of all dark side practitioners, including the Sith Empire we fight today. If his holocron is missing then we must assume that the device is in unfriendly hands and that we must seek it out immediately."

I was actually very interested in find this holocron now that Yuon had finished her speech, but I couldn't show enthusiasm without drawing suspicions so I needed play this carefully. If Yuon got suspicious of my leanings, I didn't believe I could resist her assault just then. I replied with, "Wait, what do you mean unfriendly hands woman?"

Not even bothering to correct my lack of respect Yuon explained what she meant, "The council believes that a great darkness is hiding in the flesh raider's territory that is driving them to attack us and the reason they were able to destroy Kalikori village two months ago. They believe that Sith may have infiltrated Tython space and are now forming the flesh raiders into an army against us! So this holocron must be found soon, or Tython will be in grave danger."

Relaxing a bit because Yuon had finally given me a viable reason to falsify I proceeded to speak up, "The masters have suspected that Sith are on Tuthon and believe they have their location but have eyes to act! They just let people be slaughtered while they debate who is responsible for what! Why should I not just let the Sith destroy the Temple? It would probably do more good than harm with the way the Council is backstabbing everyone."

Sighing, Yuon tried a different approach, "Psyche, I realize that you are angry at the Council's inaction over the past two months; but we do not act now then many more beings will needlessly die... And neither of us wants that."

She bought it! I can't tell you how amazing this feels to so completely and utterly mislead and manipulate Jedi Masters at their own game. I, of course, back down agreeing that neither of us wants more deaths, can't honestly say neither though when I want to kill every Jedi in the Temple though; and Yuon directs me to search flesh raider territory for the holocron.

Returning to my obedient servant first, I am greeted with the most arousing sight I could imagine, save for my gorgeous Kayla. Avitia hasn't moved from her position even though she is shivering violently from the cold water and constant kneeling position she has endured on my account. Her complete submission is so stimulating and empowering that it causes me to delay my setting out for the holocron so that I may enjoy my new submissive possession, because that is all Avitia is now. She is a tribute to my power and glory; she is no longer a sentient being but an object or thing to please my every whim and desire.

Shocking it for no reason than because I like shocking the thing, I command my servant to stop reciting her rules and to come pleasure me. I do this knowing full well that this thing has no idea how to please me and that it will fail miserably, a fact I plan to lead to an even more arousing session of torture. After a yes mistress, my servant crawls to me and begins to sheepishly kiss my pussy in an futile attempt to please me. Slapping her across the face so hard that it falls to the ground, I grab my servant through the Force and submerge it in the cold pool of water. Ten long bolts of lightning interspersed by my raising it to the water surface to breath followed as I tormented my servant mercilessly. Then I snapped a small branch off a tree outside the cave, so that I could whip it merciless for minutes on end until the stick finally broke in half after causing the entirety of its back, ass, stomach, breast, and legs to be transformed into an abused, swelling mass of flesh. After her punishment, I shoved my servant into the wall and used her face and nose as dildo to ride myself to an orgasm after she slides down the wall and sprawled out unceremoniously onto the ground in a mess.

I discarded the used item back into the pool of water to reverse the swelling the beating had caused, while I commanded it to resume reciting the rules during my physical absence. Then after unleashing a final bolt of force lightning for my enjoyment, I left the cave in search of my new holocron. I approached flesh raider territory through the ruins of Kalikori village inside my force cloak where I proceeded to start the search. I went through each ruined building killing everything in my way in search of the holocron. After three straight hours of slaughtering those hammerheaded freaks, I moved further into their territory. I slaughtered thousands of flesh raiders in my genocidal assault through their cave dwelling and steep valley trails. I beheaded, electrocuted, force hurled, and stabbed beasts with every step I took forward as the massacre only fueled my bloodlust and propelling it to new heights of terror as I started to single out the best individual warriors that these alien savages had so I could disembowl them or use limbs torn from the ample amount of dead flesh raiders to beat the freaks to death with them. The slaughter was continuous for almost a total five hours before the few hundred surviving flesh raiders fled deeper into the mountains to seek shelter with the their savage alien kin on the other side of the mountain.

I found the holocron and the thief twenty minutes later in a shallow cave that the dark side had drawn me to. Inside was a Twilek who was meditating upon the holocron. I recognized the Twilek instantly as Nalen Rolauk. The Twilek that Kayla was betrothed to and the one, I had learned from my victims during the slaughter in Kalikori, responsible for her death. As he turned to face with a sneer, Nalen began to goad me by saying, "Well, if it isn't the whore who destroyed my village and in sighted the flesh raiders to" was as far as he got before I had my vibrosword crashing down upon his own hastily drawn sword.

I attacked the bastard with a reckless abandon and ferocity that made my attack on the flesh raiders feel like a comedy skit. The Dark Side literally wrapped me up so completely that is made me the center of time and space, and the power it gave me was so great that I broke Nalen's sword arm with my becrazed slashes that he was forced to parry. Realizing that I would end this farce in a only a few short seconds, Nalen proceeded to drop the cavern ceiling on top of me so that he could flee. He was gone from sight and the Force by the time I made it outside the cave as I let loose a terrifying scream of pain and agony for having failed my lover a second time. Falling to my knees as agony swept over me, I wept again because I missed Kayla so. As night fell, I retrieved the holocron and returned to my cave to study it over the night.

Returning to the temple the next morning, I presented the holocron to Master Yuon was again flabbergasted by my look but did nothing about it as she immediately gravitated to the holocron to study it. Leaving me to focus on assembling what I had learned the previous night.

Rajivari's holocron had immediately identified me as a dark one, which initially scared me. I went defensive and was going to destroy the holocron, when Rajivari's image spoke up, "Stay that saber dark sider, you are in good company here. Now sit and listen to the what the father of the Bogan has to say!"

Confused by his words I had spoken up, "How did you identify my leanings and what is Bogan?"

Laughing Rajivari replied, "You are young dark sider, and I can feel the presence of the Jedi nearby. Yet you have escaped their self-destructive tutelage and learned to hide your presence from them at such a young age. This is good, we can use their basis of martial training and meditation as a stepping stone to propel your training in Bogan. I am Master Rajivari. In life I was a Jedi Master, but as time wore on I evolved into something better and much more powerful: I became the Dark Side's first master. I will teach you how to explore the deepest depths of the Dark Side to find powers you never imagined. I will teach you how to sway the hearts and minds of those beneath you so that they will do your bidding without even realizing it. You will complete the mission that I was not able too: the purification of the Jedi Order. Let us begin your training simply: Peace is a lie..."


	7. Chapter 6: On Lightsabers and the Force

**On Lightsabers and the Force**

"Padawan," greet Masters Syo and Kaden, "We wish to discuss the method of training the Master Yuon is employing with you as it runs against what a padawan's training normally consists of. She says that it is not her place to interfere with your training though as, according to her, the Force seems to be directing your Padawan Trials and that her job is simply to provide the support necessary for that to happen."

The appearance of these two in Yuon's officer foyer is startling enough, but the message they are bringing is utterly confusing. Yuon's training is not being directed by the Council but by the Force itself! "No," I think, "not just the Force but my training is being directed by the will of the Dark Side itself!" I, of course, didn't actually say that to them. Since any form of dissent and mistrust between the Order's masters helps and furthers my cause I egged them on by replying with, "I thought master's where allowed to train their padawans as they saw fit, masters?"

Stoping Kaden from biting back at my sarcastic tone, Master Syo replied smoothly, "True, masters are given some freedom to train their padawans; but we believe that Yuon has over stepped the limits of her freedom by removing the herself from your training and allowing the Force to take what should her responsibility."

Frowning, I answered Master Syo's remark with my own comment though my sincere tone of voice is gushing sarcasm and disdain, "Well, masters... I will confess to being a little perplexed here. You say in lectures that we are supposed to reach out and listen to the LIVING Force, since it will guide our actions to do what is required. Yet here you sound as though you fear what the Force wants... Maybe because you and your precious High Council are wrong about certain tenants of the Order that you endlessly preach. Maybe such things as feeling emotions and standing up for all beings and not just ones the Order arbitrarily deems "worthy" of their protection. No, masters while I may not always agree with Master Yuon, she at least does the what she preaches by following the Will of the Force and not her own designs." Turning from them and walking into Yuon's office, I dismiss them with a quick, "The door is in front of you masters, try not letting it hit you on the way out." With that I shut the door and approach Master Yuon who is so deep in conversation with her pet lizard that she doesn't even sense my approach.

"Padawan!" She gasps as I set the holocron of Rajivari down on here desk. Looking at the holocron then back me she asks, "Is that Rajivari's holocron?"

"Yes," I reply, "but we have a problem. A Twilek named Nalen Roth, survived the destruction of Kalikori village and has spent the last two months learning the dark secrets inside that thing. I felt the Dark Side of the Force brewing within him, and believe that it is his intention to use this power to destroy all those responsible for Kalikori village's destruction. Not that I blame the guy for wanting to destroy the Order but senseless killing won't do anyone a world of good." Besides, I add only for myself, the order is mine to destroy not that two-faced scumbags.

"I'll ignore the implications of your statement for now padawan and focus on the problem instead," Yuon begins but I cut her off.

"I don't think you should ignore my comments actually, since Masters Syo and Kaden just tried to corner me in your foyer and tried to drill a confession out of me along the lines of you having over stepped your authority as a master with very hands-off training method." Yuon's face reddens with anger as I can feel her "displeasure" with Council members interfering with her training of me.

"They did what! No," she stops herself, "we will kill two birds with one stone here. You will complete your trials as the Force has dictated and when you succeed that will be my proof to the Council that they are wrong. So, that brings us back to this Twilek's mission of vengeance, I want you to go rest up a bit while I take a look at this holocron to try and determine what this Twilek Nalen Rolauk is after."

For once I actually agree with her. I am exhausted from a second night of little to no sleep while a shower and a hot meal wouldn't be all that bad as well. "I was thinking I would do just that Master," I reply as I turn to leave for the Temple cafeteria. After a hot meal and shower I laid down and slept while until Yuon sent a padawan to wake me, and I almost killed the padawan for doing so.

Yuon was giddy with excitement as she rushed over explain what she had found out to me. "Padawan," she begins, "I was able to activate part of the holocron and there was a message just a short message from Rajivari on it! Here let me play it for you."

The projector switched on and a well remembered face and voice materialized saying: "Is this to be my legacy? The scare tactic that masters use to keep their unruly padawans in line? No, I will not allow it! For those worthy, the first blade points the way to the fount of knowledge." With that the projector switched off.

"Well, that was fun but I don't get what's so great about it?" I ask in confusion.

"Well, the fount of knowledge I believe is the fable fount of Rajivari, but I am at a loss about what this first blade is supposed to be," explained Master Yuon.

After a few seconds of thought, I reply, "Weren't the lightsabers created during Rajivari's time? Maybe the first blade is just that... It is the first lightsaber or at least a part of it."

After a moments time Master Yuon reply in excitement, "Padawan, I do believe your correct; and I think I know where this first blade is located. There is an ancient armory in the old Jedi Kaleth Ruins; I am willing to bet that is where this blade is at."

"Then I have no time to waste," I answer as I leave the office. After stopping to consult a map for a route to the ruins I realize that my cave is on the way to Kaleth, so I head off to return to the cavern and my servant hiding there.

Upon my arrival in the cave I am greeted by the sight of my servant running forward to bow before me. It is truly a a marvel to behold: her clothing in tatters and soaked from the torment I brought upon it, and it's hair in complete disarray. As it kneels to the ground it asks permission to speak in a dry crackly voice suggesting that it hadn't drank water or eaten food in days, "Mistress, your unworthy servant begs permission to speak."

Pointing to the pool of water she has been tortured in repeatedly, I command, "Drink." As my servant bows in obedience and crawls to the pool, I laugh manically because that water has been where my servant was repeatedly tortured; thus it contains not only her sweat and blood but also the shit and urine its tormented bodied could not contain. The idea that I can command this thing so thoroughly is extremely arousing and a sick, twisted idea came to mind. "No," I chastise myself, "I need to stop Nalen then I can kriff with my servant."

"Listen up," I start, "I need to head into the Kaleth Ruins. I'm taking you with me since you have been so well behaved. Try anything while we are in there and I will personally see to it that your tormented and mutilated corpse is found on the Temple grounds in a few weeks. You are either doing what I say or kneeling at my feet. This going to be a test, pass it and good things happen but if you fail then may the Force have mercy on you because I will not. Respond with a yes mistress if you understand." I receive a quick yes mistress then we are moving towards Kaleth: towards vengeance and power.


	8. Chapter 7: A Vision of the Future

**A Vision of the Future**

Kaleth is not situated like most things are on Tython. You see most structures on Tyothon are on the sloop or top of mountains, but the ruins of Kaleth are not built there. Instead the entrance is situated before twos paths uphill: a path to the Temple and another less traveled path that eventually snakes around to the rear of the valleys and steep hills of the flesh raider's territory... Well, former territory since I ran the few remaining hammerheaded freaks out of the place and to the side of the valley where this path happens to end.

Once through the narrow pass that formed the entrance to the ruins which had a stone wall bisecting it, you would find yourself in a courtyard teeming with ancient guard droids. However, the item that drew my attention was a pair of Jedi making out in a grove that would have hid them except for the fact that I perceived things through the Force and not eyes requiring light and line of sight. I turn to my servant who is waiting obediently by my side on its knees and say, "There are two Jedi over there. I am not going to let them leave, but I want you standing at my side while torment them."

Upon receiving a yes mistress, I move through the brush with my vibroblade drawn. Grinning I announce, "Well would you look at what I have found! A pair of rebellious Jedi, how cute! I bet you two think that your love is so strong that it can conquer anything... Why don't we test that?"

As I draw my blade and gesturing for my servant to stay where she was, the female Jedi quickly bite back, "Just who are you to come and threaten me and my beloved?"

"Patience Moracen, we can't assume that this Jedi is out to get us. Not every Jedi follows and believes what the Order preaches about love, and I think that this Jedi is one of those people." Said the male Jedi to his female companion and then turning to face me he asked, "I am right; you are here to turn us in?"

Giving the Jedi trainees a feral smile, I turned to my servant; and I commanded, "I want you to incapacitate this filth."

I received a quick, "Yes Mistress" and felt a quicker breeze to my right side as my prize charged past me and hit the male with a powerful force push, which sent him fling into the cliff wall behind him. The male hit the wall and was unconscious before he hit the ground. Turning its charge to the female, my servant slammed into the female while holding her sword arm back with its left hand. Scrabbling underneath the female my servant wrapped its left arm are the female's neck choking her, it's right hand pushing the female's eyes into her eye sockets temporarily blinding her, and it's legs holding the female's arms from reaching back too stop my servants hands.

By the time the female passed out only 35 seconds had elapsed. I clapped for my servant and spoke, "Very good, if you are to remain my servant I will expect you act only off my commands, and I will expect those commands carried out as quickly and efficiently as physically possible. You are to execute my will and desire alone."

Kneeling before me, my servant spoke in an almost prayerful tone, "Mistress, your unworthy servant beg permission to speak." Nodding my accent to her request my servant spoke, "Mistress, to do your will and execute your desires are but my life's only purpose. Mistress, I am your unworthy servant and your allowing me to be by your side is the meaning for my very existence. Mistress, please allow me to remain by your side and to do your will." Tears were rolling down my servants cheeks as it bowed before me in complete, utter, and eternal submission.

I was more than satisfied with its answer, so I decided to reward my servant, "You have pleased me, so I shall reward you my servant. I want you to torture these Jedi younglings until one of them betrays the others 'love' and bows to you. Once that has happened you will have that one kill the other then murder the survivor for being weak. Now rise and begin to restrain the Jedi, I have business to deal with here when I return the fun can begin."

Rising, my servant got busy doing as I commanded. I, on the other hand, went back to the entrance of the ruins to search for a stone, that I had seen which bore the markings for the ancient Jedi Order. I thought it might be a map, but in reality it was a bearing place called "The Armory." As I approached, a droid stopped me and informed me that I needed to defeat the Armorer's training droids before I could have the First Blade, or rather the Blade's hilt since that is all the remains of the device.

I went ahead and destroyed the training droids which were a joke to beat. After beating the droids, I returned to the guard droid which upon stating that I had preform satisfactory awarded me the hilt; but I was pissed at the droid for saying that I had preformed satisfactory so I destroyed it. With the hilt in my possession, I returned to my servant just as the male Jedi began to awaken. I pulled out a pocket sized vibrosword and, handing it to my servant, commanded: "Begin."

My servants smiles as she turns to the male and begins his torment. My servant starts by waking him fully with two gashes cut into his face. Following his screams, my servant calls a tiny tree branch to her hand which she breaks into pieces and then begins to shove under the male's fingernails. After eight of his fingers have received this treatment, the females wakes up to this horror. In tears she begins to beg and plead, but her pathetic ness just causes me to laugh and get horny so while my servant starts pissing on the male I decide to indulge my arousal by finger fucking my pussy.

After twenty minutes, my servant has got the male begging for it to stop; and she gets him to yell our for all to hear that he hates Moracen and never really loved her. With her lover's statement, Moracen starts to cry as she realizes that she is now alone; but that is not to be. My servant whispers to the male, "Alright cutey pie, you want this stop right?" To which he shouts an affirmative yes, causing it to smile and reply, "Then you must kill Moracen over there."

By this point the boy is past the point of caring about anything but stop the pain, so he goes over to his lover and strangles her while she tears stream down her face and her pleas for him to stop go unanswered. As life leaves the girls body I hand my vibroblade to it which proceeds to say: "You worthless piece of filth" and decapitates the worthless piece of shit as he stares into his lover's dead eyes. The whole time I have been rubbing myself off and the boy's death finally sends me over the edge into a mind blowing orgasm.

With that done, I reward my servant with a meal of ration bars and upon returning to the cavern I command it to get on its knees and teach it how to "love" mistress properly. A lesson that takes a full three hours to complete as I teach my servant how to stimulate mistress with every part of its body.


	9. Chapter 8: History of the Jedi Part I

**History of the Jedi Part I**

"Master Yuon" I started as I enter her office, "I found this. A guardian droid called it the First Blade; well it is the First Blade's hilt actually. I'm assuming that means it was part of the first lightsaber blade made by the Ancient Jedi."

Yuon replied in a distracted tone as she eyed the First Blade's hilt, "Yes Padawan, I would have to agree with you. This hilt is ancient, I would guess over 15,000 years old. Why don't you go rest while I study the hilt, Padawan."

"Yes Master," I bite out as I turn to leave the room only to walk into Qyzen, Yuon's pet lizard, and in near a shout I commanded, "Out of my way you alien filth!" Then to back up my command, I pushed the lizard into the wall opposite the doorway. Yuon, entranced by the hilt, missed the entire exchange.

I returned to Yuon's office three hours later after eating a meal in the Temple cafeteria and resting on a sofa in the Temple library. The sight I was meet with as I returned to Yuon's office was a puzzling one, while the lizard was sitting in the corner and brimming with anger because of our 'conversation' earlier; Yuon appeared to be leaning over her desk sweating and breathing as though she had just been running sprints. However, as I looked around it was obvious that she could not have been sprinting: no workout clothes were around, no caf or water cups, and most importantly there were papers, binders, scrolls, books, datacrons, and more laying all over the floor. It looked as though she was sick, and if that was the case then that was good because I could use the lack of focus caused by illness and dehydration to mislead and misdirect Yuon into mistakes.

Following this line of thought, I decided to try and drive a wedge between Yuon and her pet lizard, since the creature did actually look and feel as though it wanted to kill me. Speaking up I began, "Master Yuon how goes the work on the First Blade's hilt?" Yuon just stood there though, so I spoke louder, "Master Yuon? Master Yuon nap time is over!"

Jumping back, Yuon gasped as though she had been ripped abruptly from a meditative state. After a few seconds of deep breaths, Yuon responded in an angry tone, "Padawan, do not yell at me! I am fine... I am just focused on this hilt so." Her voice trailed off to mumbles, which caused the lizard freak to stop glaring daggers at me and turn to look Yuon over in concern, so I turned around and filled a glass of water while Qizan looked Yuon over. I proceeded to throw on her face which succeeded in both waking up and pissing off Yuon to the highest possible caliber. "PADAWAN, WHAT DID I JUST SAY?" Yuon shouted out in indignation.

"No, Master," I replied, "You are not good. You trailed off in the middle of yelling at me so yeah I'm a little concerned. Are you feeling ok?" I added a hint of fake confusion to that last bit, so that it would seem that I was clueless to what Yuon's real mental and physical states were.

Sighing Yuon replied, "You are correct in assuming that I do not feel one hundred percent but do not trouble yourself with this. I am fine just feeling a little under the weather. Now about the hilt since that is why you are here. It is an exquisite piece, a truly remarkable piece of history; and you were correct earlier when you said that the blade would point the way. I have deciphered another clue from Rajivari's holocron. These are coordinates in the Tythonian Mountains where Rajivari's fellow Jedi meditated."

Yuon paused to look back down at her notes so I voiced a question that had just popped to mind, "Wait, if these others were Rajivari's fellow Jedi then wouldn't that make them the Founders of the modern day Jedi Order?"

Smiling, Yuon looked back up to me; but the lizard spoke before she could, "Yuon speaks of soft, old things. She does not stop if she begins, so I am leaving."

Yuon looked hurt for a second before speaking as the lizard left, "I apologize padawan but Qizan's devotion to the hunt is single minded. He does not like to talk about history. But to answer your question, yes I believe those fellow Jedi where the founders of the modern Jedi Order and the first High Council. Oh, this is so exciting! You are about to discover the cavern where the Jedi Order was founded!" Yuon was giddy with excitement, and I can't say I wasn't intrigued by the idea of finding the cave where the Order was founded. Granted, my desires for the cavern were polar opposite to Yuon's desires: she wants to study it while I want to destroy it.

"Well Master," I spoke up, "I will head out to the coordinates and find whatever was left in this cave." With that, I left the office and the Temple to collect my servant and head out to the far end of the Tyhonian Mountains. The far end were the Flesh Raiders had fled to...


End file.
